Spiralling Book Courses
by Akamery
Summary: Continuation of Spiralling Book Vacation. A new school year has began, ut what new changes will this bring to the Host Club? KaoruOC KyoyaOC HaruhiHikaru :ch1 up:


Disclaimer - See profile page

Continuation of Spiralling Book Vacation

If you wanna know what the Japanese words mean, look up "Japanese Phrases" on Google

Reunion

Hani gasped as he saw the inside of their transportation. It had looked like the same plane, but now the beds were replaced with seats along the sides. The curtains were gone; everything was gone except for the small fridge and Tamaki's box in the corner. He looked at Mori and sadly went and sat down in a seat on the right side of the plane, plopping down on the outside seat while Mori took the window chair. There was no life in the plane like there was before, and it made him sad.

Tamaki went and rummaged through his box ad pulled out his portable piano. Grinning he bounced over to Haruhi who was sitting in one of the seats closest to the window on the right side of the plane, "You like looking out the window, don't you?" he grinned.

"Hai, I've always done it," Haruhi smiled at Tamaki, "It is really soothing I end up sleeping. It's quite useful on long trips, too. Last time was exciting…" she trailed off as she saw Hikaru walk in with Kaoru. His eyes were dull and sad, even though he smiled at her.

"Oh, it's alright, Haruhi," Kaoru's smile was strained, "It was really exciting with Angela here, wasn't it?" He went over and sat in the chairs opposite from Haruhi, though, and looked out the window there. Hikaru ended up sitting next to him.

"I hope we can see her again; I'd really like to spend more time with her. I was too fascinated with Hawaii to really do that," Haruhi sighed.

Tamaki sat next to her, "Things will work out," he rubbed her back and looked up at Kyoya who was writing in his black book, "Ooi, Kyoya, we'll make plans to see them during holidays, right?"

"Hai, I'll see to it that we see them again," he agreed, "Besides…" Kyoya looked over to see Kaoru curled up with Hikaru, seemingly asleep, "There's someone who needs his Angel."

* * *

It was the day before school started and the Twins were to go help out with the Festival at the school courtyard, which showed all the different clubs that are available at Ouran. All of the clubs' stands would be shown the next day to the new members of Ouran.

"Where could he be?" Hikaru was looking for Kaoru everywhere, but he could not find the younger twin. He bit his lip and checked his watch. He then had an idea, and raced back up the stairs.

Sure enough, Kaoru was in the study, his head in his arms as he was crying. Hikaru hadn't seen his brother cry since Hawaii a week ago, but wasn't surprised. They had to put up brave fronts for their parents, but thankfully they were out for the day. The auburn-haired teen went to his brother and rubbing his back, "Kaoru…we have to go pick up Haruhi for the Festival."

"Can't I just stay here?" Kaoru asked brokenly.

"I'm sorry, bro, but you know how things spread to our parents," Hikaru said and stood Kaoru up, "Come on, you just have to be there, and I'll make you do little things, okay? Leave everything to me."

Kaoru smiled, but then looked back at the letter he had written, "I wanted to send that out to Angela." He picked it up and gritted his teeth, "What good does it do, though? I'll never see her again!" he snapped and crumbled the paper.

* * *

"I thought Arsi said I wasn't going to Lobelia this year," Angela complained.

"You're right, you're not," Reiya – a 5ft 4 slim and sexy 17 year old - laughed, "Come on you lazy ass, get up or I'll dump you out. That'll be sad, because I this red king sized bed is really sexy." She was Angela's nurse that Kyoya had assigned much to Arsinoe's displeasure, but over the week since she had been there, she'd become great friends with the younger twin.

"Arigato," Angela said sleepily, "Though, there's no other school around here that I know of that has Festival activities before school," Angela nuzzled her pillow and yawned, stretching as much as she could like a cat with a cast on.

"Arsinoe-san just told me to be get you up today, so come on, you baby eater," Reiya playfully tossed her short spiked red hair before she walked off to the bathroom.

"I DO NOT EAT BABIES, DAMN IT!" Angela called.

"YES YOU DO, AND YOU KILL LLAMAS!" Reiya screamed back.

Angela just decided to move on. There was just no use arguing with the wild redhead. Reiya would tease her about those things all her life; it was just a simple easy fact.

As soon as Angela was back in her room drying off Reiya handed her a big box, "Arsinoe-san gave me this to have you wear for today."

"What school am I to be tortured with next?" Angela wondered as she took the wrapping and string off. At once after she opened the lid she wrinkled her nose in disgust, "Ewe!"

"Hey now! I'm wearing one 'cause I'll be transferring there with you. Mom said I could because I'm getting paid a damn good amount to look out for you. Besides, I think it looks pretty," Reiya said, "The only thing not too good for you is the tightness of the neck."

"That's not a problem; I'll just not tie it and fold it down," Angela tugged at the puffy parts of the sleeves.

"Oh, come on," Reiya rolled her navy blue eyes, "It's fine. At least it's a soft pale yellow, not a bright blinding yellow," she compromised,

"The sleeves…ignoring the poof, it's too tight to fit over my cast," Angela frowned.

"Then give them to me!" Arsinoe cheered as she popped through the doors.

Reiya fake screamed, "Creeper, where'd you come from?"

"Nowhere, of course," Arsi giggled bouncing over happily.

Angela pointed at the sleeves on the dress, "Could you just take them off completely?" she asked, "Then in winter I'll just wear the sweatshirt."

"Sure! I'll have to go with you to the school, though, to talk to the principal about the modifications made to the dress and why it needs to be this way," Arsinoe grinned. She looked at Reiya gratefully before taking the dress for last minute works.

* * *

Angela stepped out of the car and Reiya bounced next to her, "Alright, thanks for the ride sis," she said fixing the collar of her dress.

"Come on! You haven't even seen the gate yet!" Arsi pouted and pointed.

Reiya helped out by fake slapping Angela which always made her turn around, "Look, babe, it's not so bad, is it?"

Angela stared as Ouran Academy's gate loomed in front of her. After a moment's shock she squealed, "Arsinoe, really? Kaoru goes here!"

"Even I believe in love," Arsi said, trying hard to hide her smile, "Now, hurry along. I have a meeting with some client at two that I have to get ready for. Shoo, shoo!"

"Alright!" Angela cheered and ran forward, pushing open the gate happily. She was greeted by an assortment of fancy booths with all the different clubs one could be a part of. "Ooi, Reiya, the High School booths are this way," she grinned and hurried to the left.

"Wait up, Angela!" Reiya ran after her, "I'm getting paid to watch you, damn it!"

"Hai, you are, and I'll make sure you get paid in full," Angela said, "There's and Art Club right over there," she pointed.

"Nice!" Reiya was immediately drawn over to the booth, leaving Angela alone.

Angela stopped at the Kyudo Club first, looking at all the bows and seeing what the targets were made of hay, so the arrows could be reused. She fingered a bow and sighed disapointedly, and then she jumped when someone tapped her shoulder, "Oh my gosh!"

"Whoa there, dear, I didn't mean to scare you," a beautiful young woman around 5ft 6 grinned at her. She had straight, dark coffee brown hair tied up in a ponytail with white ribbon, and her earthy brown eyes were glimmering, "Do you like the bows, miss?" she asked.

"Hai, I do," Angela blushed, "Sorry, I should have asked before I touched."

"Oh, don't worry about it," the woman picked up the bow Angela had been looking at, a fascinating Yew bow stained black with intricate carvings, "You have a good eye, dear. Namae wa nandesu ka?"

"Gomen, watashi no namae wa Henning Angela desu," Angela bowed quickly. She took this time to look at the person's outfit, which wasn't the usual school one. A white haori donned her top half with a black muneate, and she had black hakama; white tabi socks covered her feet and she wore zori.

"Hajimemashite watashi wa Myourei Tanrei desu," The woman was curious and tapped her chin with her mitsugake, "Why do you have an American name?"

Angela smiled half-heartedly, _'Here we go…'_ "My Otou-san was an American who fell in love with a Japanese woman."

"Toshi wa ikutsu desu ka?" Tanrei asked, "Watshi wa 17 sai desu." I'm 17 years old.

Angela blinked, "Watshi wa 18 sai desu," she smiled.

"Well, I was president last year but I've got a ton of things to do this year. I'm just here because I'm trying to make sure there's enough people help this year's Kyodo President get a good start," She looked around, checking the other booths, "Cho is busy with Chika right now, getting the Swim Booth up and going."

"There's a Swim Team?" Angela brightened.

"Of course, Angela," said Tanrei, "Just started last year, but it's going strong. Maybe you could join."

Angela nodded, "Yeah, I won't be able to pull a bow string for a long time yet," she poked at her cast solemnly.

"Hai, hai, I know. The swim team is real good about stuff like that, though, so go on, check them out," the Kyodo vice president taped her forward with the bow, "Go on, Angela-san. You're welcome to come to the field, though."

"Yoshi!" Angela cheered and easily hurried off.

"She's so adorable!" Tanrei cooed.

* * *

The day passed by and it was soon noon, and everyone left to get lunch and tea. All except the Host Club, who were dressed up a servers luring sweet ladies and gentlemen to their booth for them to become guests in the future.

"Welcome," Hikaru bowed to a pair of pretty ladies who came up to look at their booth, "How are you today?" He held out a tray full of sweets. Hani would be proud, certainly.

"Don't you guys always serve sweets?" one scoffed, "We women have to watch our figure you know," she tossed her mud brown hair.

"Where is your twin brother, too?" Another eyed him, "I hear you two always play a silly little game to see if people can guess who's who."

_'More snooty ones,'_ Haruhi rolled her eyes and stepped in with a basket full of mini water bottles, "Kaoru is off running errands at the moment but should be back soon. Also, if you don't care for sweets, why don't you have some water? These bottles you can carry with you everywhere and whenever you're thirsty you don't need to worry," she flashed a smile.

The women cooed and took one, "I heard about these! It fits right in your purse!"

"Hai, it's quite useful on a hot day like today!"

"We better try and fine a food stand though, I'm hungry," the leader of the two sighed.

"Don't fret, dears!" an understanding voice said happily.

Haruhi watched as a familiar face sauntered into view, "Hikaru, it's Angela!" she clapped her hands together in relief.

"I'll go get Kaoru, you watch what she does. Kyoya told me she and Arsinoe had skills in Hosting at their old school," Hikaru set the tray down.

"I'll do that, now go!" Haruhi shoved him and watched as he ran to find his younger twin.

The leader woman was not so easily phased, "Wakana, get a hold of yourself," she elbowed her follower.

Wakana blushed, "Gomen, Riko."

Angela shook her head, "There's too much cruelty in this world ladies. Take heart and accept a rose," she placed a yellow rose within Wakana's jet black hair, "Now, Riko was it? Don't you say you wish to watch your figure, but you're hungry?" she asked and brushed Riko's dark skin.

Riko swatted her hand away, "Hai, as a matter of fact I did."

"Well, I shall assist you," Angela set her bento box in the table next to Haruhi, "Haruhi, dear, please open this for me?"

"Of course!" Haruhi said and helped the cripple.

"May I ask what happened to your arm?" Wakana frowned.

Angela shrugged, "My bones grew funny and I had reconstructive surgery. So, Kyoya Ootori sent me to Hawaii to get it fixed two weeks ago."

"Kyoya Ootori?" Riko gasped, "You know Kyoya Ootori? I was a costumer of his!"

Angela held open her bento box to Riko and Wakana, "I'll let him know I met you. Now here, have a pick at whatever you desire. It's all healthy but will keep you going the rest of the day."

Riko and Wakana looked through the different array of foods; a Fugi apple, a container of sliced strawberries, red grape vines, and canned sliced peaches. There were also black olives, saltine crackers, and several packets of string cheese, "Oh…This is so amazing!" Riko said picking up the container of strawberries, "Are you sure we can have some?"

"I sure can't eat it all! I always like to over-pack my bento box just in case," Angela said handing her a fork.

"I'll take a string cheese," Wakana giggled picking one up, "Arigato…Namae wa nandesu ka?"

"Watashi no namae wa Henning Angela desu," Angela bowed and placed her bento on the table, "Have a great day, dears."

Riko and Wakana waved; "Yoshi!" They giggled and walked off.

Haruhi hugged Angela, "I'm so glad to see you again!"

Angela returned the embrace, "I'm glad, too, Haruhi," she said in relief.

"Angela?" a weak voice asked uncertainly.

The Henning let Haruhi go and slowly turned around. Bright blue eyes shined as they met gold, "Kaoru…" she didn't have time to say anymore for she was soon encased in Kaoru's arms.


End file.
